earth_1181_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightingale (Earth-1181)
History "So I guess we're some dynamic duo now? Because I'm gonna be around for a while." -- Nightingale to Spider-Man Becoming the Nightingale The Inferno Incident After a few months being a vigilante, Nightingale chases Inferno down NYC. After a failed attempt in capturing him, she made herself known to the public. This made her mission harder to complete. A few days later, she ran into the Spider-Man. When he confronted her about Inferno, she said that it was her mission and that Callahan Labs was behind this. After hearing this, Spider-Man offered Nightingale help and the two would form a temporary alliance until Inferno was stopped. Once Inferno was stopped, Nightingale realized that they cannot handle the threats and offers Spider-Man that she would stay. This would start a permanent alliance between the heroes and the birth of the "Dynamic Duo". Finding out the Identity of Spider-Man After growing suspicion of who Spider-Man was, Parker goes through Shawn's stuff in search of answers. She managed to find gear and tapes. As she watches the tapes, she found out that her best friend was in fact. The Spider-Man. When she came to confront Shawn about the gear, he found out that she was Nightingale. The Superior Octopus and the Rise of the Toxin Android Callahan Labs The Toxin Dilemma Mind Controlled by Vertigo The Draco Chronicles Cult of the Raven The World of Fear Stopping the World of Fear Retirement and Later Life Abilities Sorcery : Nightingale can cast spells and curses Super Human Agility Telekinesis : Nightingale can move things with her mind. At first, it is proven to be unstable. As the saga goes on, she masters her telekinetic powers. Hex Bolts: Is able to shoot concentrated energy fields. Similar to Earth-616 Scarlet Witch. Nightingale's Hex Bolts are able to the following: * Spontaneous combustion or melting * Rapid or spontaneous decaying, breaking, healing, or fixing * Molecular destabilization * Energy control, transference, disruption, amplification, and transmutation * Inertia redirection, amplification, disruption, and transference * Lighting flammable objects * Containing or removing air from a particular volume * Canceling other's powers and abilities * Stopping the momentum of projectiles * Blocking, unlocking, closing and opening doors, objects and technological devices * Exploding objects * Creating force fields * Deflecting normal and magical attacks * Negating or distorting physical laws and manipulating physical forces * Altering, affecting, and controlling matter, the molecular composition and physical state/form of physical objects * Causing various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear Relationship with Shawn Esmeralda Parker has known Shawn since her freshman year of high school. Ever since they met, they have always stood by each other's side. Along the way, Parker would develop feelings for him but only to dismiss them because she thought they would get in the way of protecting the city. It was until Lost Frequencies where she realized that she needed him the most. Parker would also find out that she is the only person that can stop Spider-Man from going completely dark. After the events of ''Earth 1181: The Fallen Avenger ''she would end up marrying Shawn and they would raise their children, who would grow up to be the next generation of heroes. Suits Trivia * Parker is known to forget her shoes when leaving the apartment. This led to many instances where Shawn had to rush out and get her shoes for her or bring an extra pair just in case * During high school, Parker was involved in sports such as Cross Country, Track & Field, and martial arts * During college, Parker took up a job as a professional cellist before signing up for the Stark internship * Parker is known to be stealing Shawn's jackets and/or hoodies. This meant that he would keep buying new ones. * Parker had a Spider-Man poster in her room before finding out Shawn was Spider-Man, ever since she had taken it down so it won't be "awkward" * Parker eats flowers, specifically dandelions * Nightingale's costume is based on ''Black Cat. ''To avoid continuity issues, Black Cat does not exist in Earth 1181 * Parker wears a ring similar to Shawn's symbolizing their everlasting friendship. This led to people mistaking them as a married couple... Until they actually got married. * Nightingale would always keep the web shooter she stole from Spider-Man years ago for good luck. Or to save herself if she ever falls off a building, which happened many times.